Love Bug
by strong man
Summary: Blythe take her favorite pets to the park but Vinnie is all the sudden in love with Sunil, what could've caused this to happen. Genghis is looking to making Tootsie his one & only but Morgan has to adop him first. Shahruku is officially retied and is now living a peaceful life with Dr. Handsomeface but continues to be less demanding. Song called "Come down With Love.
1. Love Obsession

**_This is my first fic of Littlest Pet Shop_**

 _ **Description:**_ I kinda figured it out myself these two were a couple cause the names are a mixture of Vanille form Final Fantasy and I watched the show last year, it was in June where I started looking at it when an episode of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic was finished and I think that what made the pairing come alive was the episode "Sunil's Sick Day", that particular one shows how much both Vinnie and Sunil care for each other, it's not just friendship but more then that

 _ **Pairings:**_ Vinnie/Sunil, Genghis/Tootsie, Doctor Handsomeface/Shahrukh **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ K

 _ **Date:**_ September 13 2015

It was the start of Fall in town and Blythe was walking through the park with Vinnie and Sunil. "So, what should we do today, we've got the whole day together" Blythe said. Well, how about we go see Tootsie and his lover" Sunil said.

"Yeah cause I heard that their thinking about getting married if Genghis's owner adopts him" Vinnie said after his friend. That's a great idea and Morgan is suppose be coming back to Littlest Pet Shop so we might actually get a chance to see Genghis.

"Finally, we're going to meet Genghis" Sunil said but Blythe noticed Vinnie and gone. "Vinnie, where'd you go my friend? The mongoose said looking at the spot. Blythe phone rang, she got it out from her pocket and saw it was her dad calling.

"Sunil, I've got to take this call but see if you can find him" She said before going to sit on a bench. The mongoose called out for him but no answer so he traveled through the park and started to get scared.

'Vinnie, if this is your idea of a Hide & Seek game then you win so please come out" He said looking around but no use so he sat down beneath a tree shucking his thumb in a wimping state.

 _Note that just like Vinnie, Sunil can't stand a day without him._

"What if he's gone forever...I don't wanna be alone" He said fainting to the ground "Sunil, uh what are you doing on the ground like that? Vinnie asked then Sunil turned rightside-up on his knees.

"Vinnie...there you are, where've you been? He asked with both hands on his shoulders. "I've been sniffing some flowers" He explained then the mongoose got up and hugged his best friend tightly

"Oh Vinnie...don't ever leave me again" He said crying into his chest "Don't worry, I'm here now and I'll never abandon you" He said holding him with a smile. Come on, we better go see Blythe' The mongoose said after getting up from crying and they walk together.

Unexpectedly & unknowingly, Vinnie held Sunil's hand in the most romantic way ever without him knowing.

 **(0)**

Blythe was done walking on the phone and put it back in her pocket the looked at Sunil "Oh, I see you found Vinnie" She said before petting the mongoose on the head. "Yeah, he was smelling some flowers" He said.

"Uh...Sunil, why is Vinnie holding your hand" She said looking confused as she pointed at the hands which Sunil then noticed "Hehe...we're just really good friends, isn't that right Vinnie? He gave a nervous smile towards him.

"Oh I like to think of us as more then friends don't you? The gecko looked at him. "Looks like Vinnie is sick" She said thinking. "If Vinnie is sick then that means" He gasped and fainted.

Vinnie caught him with a flower in his mouth "Blythe, you better do something" He said scared.

She looked at her watch "Okay, I might be able to check Vinnie out" She said thinking again. Blythe...you better hurry" Sunil said feeling his friends closeness making him pull away.

"We going to the vet" She said walking to her scooter and the two pets followed and once the got in, Blythe started to ride to the vet's office. Sunil was excited to see Tootsie and Genghis as well as his friends.

"This is very exciting that I can hardly hold it in" He said with two hands in the front but noticed a gecko's hand placed gently on his and turn his head to see Vinnie trying to kiss him.

Blythe" He said nervously "Don't worry, we're almost there" She said before turning a corner and stopped right in font of the office and the three got off. "Here we are, ready to go inside Vinnie? She said but the gecko was holding Sunil like he was the only one left in the whole world.

"I'm not going inside without my boyfriend" He said sounding serious. "Boyfriend? She said "Oh yeah, he's most defiantly sick" The mongoose said crossing his arms. Just then Blythe quickly came to a conclusion" Okay, what about if Sunil goes in with you" She said crossing her arms with a gentle smile.

But Blythe, I'll miss seeing Tootsie and Genghis" He said worried until he was tightly hugged by his friend. "Don't worry, I'm sure it's only a temporary sickness" She said before going in but Vinnie once again getting closer to him then before.

"This is going to be a long day" Sunil said after sighing "but what could be wrong with him?

* * *

Inside through the door, Doctor Handsomeface was standing on Shahrukh's back, giving him a fabulous masseuse to get red of all the stress "I'm tell ya Doctor H, those pets treated me like one of them and I'm not" Shahrukh said. "I know how you feel" He said.

"What are you talking about, where's your proof? He demanded. "I'll get it, just say right there" He said before hopping down on the floor and running into the other room. "I love that dog" He said before sitting up to file his nails and did his sprayed some breath spray in his mouth, it was mango flavored and hopped that Handsomeface like it even though he already knew he wasn't a real doctor much to Zoe's lovesick addiction.

 _ **Shahrukh had now permanently retired from being a famous actor but is still demanding but not as mean as he was with the pets. I know that your all going to ask for more detail and the cause of Vinnie's "sickness" but all will be revealed in the next chapter.**_

 _ **That being said, I have not looked his episode but I searched his pictures and he looks pretty feminine and girly so if I didn't do a good job then this is probably why.**_

 ** _This was in fact going to be a two pairing story but then something blew in my mind to look at Handsomeface and_** ** _Shahrukh, the pairing the born_**


	2. Check Up?

**_This is my second fic of Littlest Pet Shop_**

 _ **Pairings:**_ Vinnie/Sunil, Genghis/Tootsie, Doctor Handsomeface/Shahrukh **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ K

After his nails were cleaned and his breath was mange scented-fresh, Shahrukh licked his hair back but when he saw Vinnie and Sunil, he screamed about to fall off the table but Dr. Handsomeface came bursting through with a pillow to catch him in time. "I got you" He said before laying the pillow down underneath him.

"Dr. H, what are you doing here? Blythe said raising an eyebrow. "I think what Blythe meant to say is WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING WITH SHAHRUKH" Sunil walked up calmly saying his words and raged out before he was in need on breathing.

Vinnie ran up to the mongoose and patted his back "Just breathe in and out" He said helping him

"Why...cause he's a famous" Duh, we already knew that" Sunil said after scoffing but Handsomeface wasn't finishes "and most likely my boyfriend" He smiled and Shahrukh got up and walked up to him then pulled his face in for a kiss, It was soothing to Handsomeface knowing that the former star is good-looking and lasted for a few minutes.

Sunil felt like vomited cause only someone crazy would ever find that huge jerk attractive.

* * *

Meanwhile at Littlest pet Shop, Mrs. Twombl was dusting her desk until the got a phone call from her favorite person in the world. "Blythe, are you coming back with Vinnie and Sunil?

"We have a problem with Vinnie but we're at the vet's office" She said in a unhappy tone. "Oh dear, I hope he's doing alright" She said sounding worried.

"Don't worry Mrs. Twombly, I'll bring him back as soon as I get him cured" She said before hanging up and putting the phone back in her pocket. Handsomface and Shahrukh were still kissing while Sunil begging Blythe to made this stop by getting on his knees and pleasing.

Blythe cleared her throat cause the two to stop. Dr. H, can you please get your owner to have a look at Vinnie" She said walking up to him.

"Sure" He said and the German Shepherd barking once while Shahrukh was just standing next to him looking with a hand on his hip like he was posing thinking that he could be a super model one day.

 **(0)**

Doctor Howard was in the next room caring for a patient with gum disease, he heard the barking and asked for one of the other doctors to cover for him before running to the lobby.

"Dr. H, what is it? Howard said. "Doctor Howard, this gecko is sick...can you help? She said hoping he wasn't busy. "I'm with another animal but I'm check on him after...while don't you just sit down and I'll come get him" He said smiling before going back into the other room.

Blythe sighed and went to sit down with Sunil and Vinnie. The mongoose saw Blythe depressed and patted her knee-cap.

"Blythe, are you okay? He asked. "I'm just worried that it's a possibility that Vinnie might remain this way" She said with her elbows on his knees. "Really, I'm fine as long as I'm with my boyfriend" Vinnie said before leaning in to kiss the mongoose on the cheek.

Sunil noticed and turned to his best friend "Vinnie, can I ask why'd you do that? He asked but the gecko had quiet him with a single finger and got on his knees. He took one of his hands "Sunil, I really like you and hope that we can be together as a couple.

"The mongoose just nervously the sadly smiled as his eyes darted at Blythe "How much longer? He said to her and she asked Dr. H.

"I think he's almost done" He said putting a paw on his chin then she looked at her friend "See Sunil, Vinnie is going to be cured in no time" She said smiling.

It's been 23 minutes of waiting and Vinnie was resting on Sunil's lap sucking his thump, the mongoose rubbed his friend's back before realizing something.

As he was doing so, something came over him like a speeding bullet, seeing him like this, it was more the friendship and took Sunil up until now to figure it out.

All those times they spent together were like magic and despise this, each time they would get closer.

Sunil is known to have a huge crush on Delilah though she ignores his feelings but Vinnie had always stayed with him through fights, heartbreaks and sickness.

If Delilah wasn't interested in him then he can try dating his best friend but he wasn't sure about males being in love but was willing to try.

Blythe looked at the mongoose and smiled before petting his head until Howard returned and walked up to her. "Now, what seems to be the problem? He asked after putting on new gloves.

"I was walking in the park with Mrs. Twombl's two pets and suddenly Vinnie here got this weird obsession with Sunil" She explained to him. "Vinnie is the gecko...am I correct? He asked looked at the two.

Sunil shook him and he grunted awake, he stretched his body, is it over...can we go now? He yawned before seeing a dark shadow of a hand trying to grab him but scattered into Blythe's arms.

'You mind giving us a minute? She said looking at him then at Howard. "Not at all, call when your ready" He said before heading to check on his pets.

"Vinnie, what's wrong? She said "Yeah, don't you wanna get better? the mongoose asked. "I'm not going through that door without my boyfriend" He said in anger.

"Wait a minute, I just thought of something" Sunil said rubbing his chin while squinting his eyes as they looked up.

"You have an idea Sunil? She asked looking at him while Vinnie was latched into Blythe's shirt.

"Indeed, you remember Sugar Sprinkles? He said. "Of course" Blythe said in surprised and snapped her fingers. "Sugar Sprinkles used her ukulele and now he's under her spell.

"Sugar Sprinkles did that to him before and fell for Penny Ling" She said shivering in disgust just reminiscing about it and himself falling for Pepper.

"So, all we need to do is find Sugar Sprinkles and tell her to reverse the effect" She said getting up from the chair.

"Uh, I've kinda been thinking...maybe we can wait a while" Sunil said smiling nervously. "Well, it would help the two of you become closer but don't you like Delilah? She mentioned.

"Actually I'm very over her as she doesn't seem to share the same feelings" He said. "Okay but still, I would love to see where this is going? She said excitedly and squealed then Vinnie crawled down next to Sunil while she went to speck to Dr. Howard.

The Hispanic doctor were feeding his two pets when he felt a tap on his shoulder making him turn around. "Excuse me but I've figured out what's wrong and would like to take care of it myself" She said politely.

Howard cleared his throat as he got up "Are you sure you don't want Vinnie to be checked? He said. "I'm sure doctor but thanks anyway" She said before going back towards the entrance.

"If you ever need a vet, you know where to find me" He said waving. "I will" She said waving back before leaving and heading to Littlest Pet Shop

 _ **Sunil/Vinnie is a very popular pairing in the television show and I still haven't seen Shahrukh's episode but despite what I've seen and read, I just had to give him a love interest cause he's just cute.**_

 _ **Make bad comments and I'll absorb them cause your hate gives me power.**_


	3. Finding A Cure

_**This is my third chapter of The Littlest Pet Shop.**_

 _ **Pairings:**_ Vinnie/Sunil, Genghis/Tootsie, Doctor Handsomeface/Shahrukh **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ K

Back at the pet shop, Mrs. Twombl walking into the pet section "alright, sweeties" everyone gathered around her but Genghis was laying down on a fluffy pink pillow while his mate, Tootsie's head on her chest.

"I'm glad I found you" The Cavalier King Charles Spaniel said with his paws on the poodle. Genghis smiled "I am too, I just hope that my owner adopts you" He giggled and Tootsie just rested his head cluing that he's totally looking forward to it despise his other owner who was dying in the hospital due to natural causes.

As the others were paying attention to Twombl, Zoe Trent was sniffed and looked in back of her to see the couple doing their own thing so she walked over to remind them that they are apart of the group or at least until Morgan picks Genghis up when he get back from judging art sculptures

The poodle sighed before hearing someone clear their throat coming from the left so he looked to see Zoe raising an eye-brow which made his eyes go wide. "Mrs. Twombl is talking darling and we all need to be there" She calmly said though she could've yelled but didn't. She walked quietly

Genghis sighed while rolling his eyes and patted Tootsie's head then he instantly opened his eyes before looking at his mate "Come on" He said as the Spaniel lifted his head off causing the poodle to get up and jump on the floor.

Toosie looked at him and decided to follow him and jumped on off the window sill

* * *

Blythe was riding her bike "Okay, we just need to find Sugar Sprinkles so we can undo this spell" She said peddling as fast as she could while the mongoose looked at her "Actually Blythe" Vinnie was hugged and nuzzling his chest which made him lose some of his balance "I kinda am liking this new side of him" He said as he fell back in the basket with Vinnie on top of him.

"Sunil" she stopped in front of Sweet Delights and got off after parking her bike and turned to the pets "now do you know that he'll really in love with you? The mongoose finally got up but Vinnie still holding onto him like glue "You've got a point there but I am enjoying this to much to even care. "Vinnie snuggled against his neck which tickled him that he fell back down.

Blythe rolled her eyes but smiled "Okay, I'll be right back" She said letting them know not that Sunil cared right now cause weather Vinnie's is under a spell, it didn't mind

 **(0)**

Youngmee Song was helping her aunt with making biscuit until the bell sound when the door opened and Blythe walked in. "Blythe, nice to see you" Youngmee said getting from behind the counter.

"Hey, Youngmee...have you seema cat around here by a chance? She asked. "Why, is something wrong? Youngmee asked and frowned. Blythe asked Christie if she can barrow her for a second.

"Sure" Christie said as she was finishing cutting the dough then both of them walked to the back room "So, what's up? She asked. "Vinnie is in love with Sunil" She explained.

Youngmee looked at her in confusion "how is this have to do with me? She asked. "I think that Sugar Sprinkles hypnotized Vinnie so I was hoping that she might by in your shop" He made it more clearer.

"Can't say that I have but I'll be on the lookout" She said with one hand on her hip. Blythe smiled and thanked her before they went to the front again. Blythe walked out with aunt Christie saying "Come again"

 **(0)**

Blythe sighed in disappointment as the walked to her bike "Well, guess we'll have to keep searching" She caught Vinnie tickling Sunil, he burst out laughing. "Come on, let's head back before Mrs. Twombl gets worried" She said after sighing and got on her bike then peddled along.

* * *

Sugar Sprinkles was hanging around Littlest Pet Shop with her ukulele until she looked at a upcoming vehicle "Mmm, I wonder who is that? She asked herself then when it stopped in front of her, Blythe instantly got off and crossed her arms.

"Blythe" She said gladly then frowned "Is something wrong? Vinnie allowed Sunil to get up and jumped out of the basket as the mongoose started to stretch his arms, Vinnie was right by his side.

"Did you have anything to do with this? She pointed at Vinnie about to pounce on Sunil. "My, don't they look like a cute couple" The cat said but Blythe demanded that she should play the song backwards.

"Works for me" She started playing which Blythe smiled and walked inside. The mongoose was pinned down on his back with Vinnie nuzzle his chest again when the gecko blinked, felt his head then looked down at his best friend who smiled.

"Ahh" He rolled off of him and crawled back. "Sunil, what happened? He asked and looked around and as he was about to answer, Vinnie just looked at the pet door and walked on in implying that he was exhausted.

Sunil turned the upper half of his body "No need to thank me" The cat said before leaving him and gone down the street. The mongoose felt his heart and sighed depression before getting up "Well, it was fun while it lasted" He said dusting himself off.

While he was happy, Sunil liked Vinnie a lot but could see that Blythe was right about not being real love, she could've waited and have it last a bit longer. He walked inside the little doorway.

Tears were coming down his face in the process but wiped them away.

 _ **That's the end of this chapter, I feel had for Sunil cause he was starting to enjoy the gecko's company but what goes around comes around so this is good new for fans.**_

 _ **Any Genghis and Tootsie fans out there cause Morgan** **is coming in the next chapter so Tootsie had better by prepared and he don't have to worry as his boyfriend will be there by his side.**_

 _ **Next chapter is not the end though cause I still have Sunil and Vinnie.**_


End file.
